


Una serie de inconvenientes

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una explosión en el centro de Chicago, así que Murphy recluta a Dresden para averiguar su origen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una serie de inconvenientes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers implícitos para Small Favor y hasta el capítulo XXX (incluyéndolo) de The Lost Hero.

Era un mal momento comenzando por el clima, así que era sólo obvio que el universo tirara todo encima del plato de Harry sin detenerse a considerar sus sentimientos. Así, nevando como estaba, Harry había recibido una llamada de emergencia en la red de magos que había tejido en las afueras, y mientras empacaba, Karrin Murphy tocó la puerta de su departamento.

-Visita oficial, Dresden -dijo tras saludar a Mouse en un tono serio que no le había escuchado en un buen tiempo. Algo así como una semana.

-A sus órdenes, sargento -respondió Harry cuadrándose en un saludo militar.

Karrin giró los ojos pero no dijo nada, lo que hablaba mucho sobre los fuertes vínculos que los unían.

-Quiero saber qué fue esa explosión -continuó ella.

-¿Qué explosión?

Karrin casi dejó caer la quijada al piso. Casi.

-Karrin, te recuerdo que en ocasiones se me dificulta un poco enterarme de las cosas como la gente que puede tener una televisión sin que les tire chispas en la cara, así que te pediría por favor que me cuentes todo con detalle y desde el principio.

Karrin se frotó la cara con una mano. Seguramente estaba contando hasta cien. O quizá mil. Harry aprovechó ese tiempo para terminar de cerrar la maleta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó ella en cuanto lo vio maleta en mano.

-Tengo que encargarme de un imprevisto fuera de la ciudad. Tardaré unos días.

-No puedes dejarme así, Harry.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con el asunto de la explosión.

-Aun no me has dicho nada. ¿Segura que no fueron personas normales...? No, tacha eso. Personas normales no haría explotar un edificio.

Karrin cruzó los brazos torció el gesto.

Harry levantó los brazos en actitud defensiva.

-¡Nunca dije que yo era normal, hey! Replanteo: ¿por qué crees que tu explosión fue causada con magia?

-Tengo al menos un testigo que vio salir del edificio un dragón dorado durante la explosión.

Harry soltó un largo silbido apreciativo. Dragones involucrados era equivalente a muy malas noticias. No, definitivamente no podía dejar ni a Karrin ni a la ciudad de Chicago así. Pero tampoco podía faltar a su otra cita.

Miró su reloj. Tenía una hora todavía antes de que saliera su autobús.

-Te diré qué. Iré a revisar tu zona cero y después me llevas a la estación, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -asintió Karrin, tras lo cual guió a Harry con todo y perro y maleta a su auto.

 

 

Estuvieron pronto la zona de la catástrofe, cerca del Grand Park. La explosión sí había sido fea, y había acabado con una elegante tienda departamental. (Lo de 'elegante' lo sacó Harry de testimonios que escuchó, no era como soliera poner el pie en ese tipo de lugares con frecuencia.)

Al ver las ruinas, Harry soltó otro largo silbido de apreciación. Incluso Mouse, un experto en estas cosas pues conoció a su amo precisamente durante el incendio de un edificio, parecía impresionado.

-No importa quién lo haya hecho, esto es trabajo de profesionales -dijo.

-Deja eso, Dresden, y haz tu trabajo.

Harry murmuró por lo bajo algo sobre cómo no lo dejaban apreciar las cosas finas de la vida y se concentró en expander sus sentidos. No le gustó lo que sintió. Había demasiada oscuridad en ese sitio, y de pronto fue como si toda ella se reuniera en un solo punto para golpearlo del pecho. Luego de eso, ya no la sintió más.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Karrin jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Mouse ayudaba también empujándolo con el hocico-. ¿Estás bien?

-Ugh -respondió Harry, quien esperaba darse a entender.

Un par de minutos y un vaso de poliestireno lleno de café después, Harry pudo poner su experiencia en palabras.

-Ya no está -dijo.

-¿La energía que sentiste?

-No, no queda ya ni un residuo. Eso es muy extraño.

-Todo es extraño cuando hablamos de esa parte de tu vida, Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esa parte de mi vida está regida por una serie de leyes y reglas que...

Karrin levantó una mano para hacerlo callar. También habían hablado de eso las suficientes veces como para que se diera una idea sin que fuera necesario que lo repitiera ahora. Harry lo hizo; ella no tenía la culpa que a él le gustara tanto la teoría.

-Como sea -dijo ella-. Lo importante es que ya no está.

-Y el dragón que vieron tus testigos tampoco. No lo siento por ningún lado. Y créeme que si hubiera todavía un dragón por aquí, hasta el más mundano podría darse cuenta. Mecanismo de supervivencia y todo eso.

Karrin suspiró.

-Pondré en el reporte que se confundieron con escombro volando o algo así.

-Creo que sería lo mejor -Harry volvió a mirar su reloj-. En cuanto vuelva a la ciudad, me dedicaré al cien por ciento a investigar qué sucedió aquí. De momento, dudo que tengas algún otro problema relacionado con magia justo en este lugar. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, se esforzó demasiado en dejarlo limpio como para volver a llamar la atención así tan pronto. Ahora, sobre mi autobús...

Karrin se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte ahora?

-No quisiera, pero esto es urgente.

Karrin suspiró de nuevo antes de guiar a Harry y a Mouse de vuelta a su auto donde se había quedado la maleta.

 

 

Tan pronto como llegaron a su destino (que fue mucho menos pronto de lo que Harry habría querido debido al horrible clima), la persona que había mandado llamar a Harry, un hombre de edad avanzada y con un potencial mágico de medio-bajo a bajo, pero que tenía buenas dotes para la organización, lo llevó sin dilación a donde se encontraba lo que quería que viera. Por fortuna---más o menos. Después de lo que había pasado, Harry no podía perder el tiempo en charla social, pero no le habría dicho que no a un poco de café, chocolate o incluso té---cualquier cosa siempre que estuviera caliente---, ahora estaban a campo abierto.

-Ahí -dijo el hombre señalando un objeto prominente incrustado en el suelo y cubierto de nieve-. Cayó del cielo. Y mira lo que es.

Harry se inclinó a mirarlo. Sacudió la nieve que tenía encima. Descubrió, primero, que estaba hecho de bronce y, segundo, que tenía forma de una garra. Muy probablemente una garra de dragón.

-Campanas infernales -murmuró por lo bajo mientras Mouse la olisqueaba. Era posible que hubiera encontrado a su sospechoso. Pensar que a cierta distancia y bajo circunstancias caóticas alguien pudiera ver dorado el bronce no era del todo descabellado. Por otro lado, por más fuerte que hubiera sido aquella explosión no era suficiente para enviar las piezas hasta acá. A menos que las piezas hubieran aguantado unidas apenas para llegar hasta acá. Lo cual tampoco era improbable.

En este punto, Harry habría tomado un largo sorbo a la taza de café que no tenía.

Preguntó por un teléfono desde dónde poder llamar a Karrin y decirle que tenía una pista. Si era lo que creía que era no sería nada lindo porque entonces esa garra pertenecía a un Automatón, y los Automatones solían pertenecer a dioses o semidioses. (Otro sorbo al café inexistente.) Como fuera, el punto era que ambos---que siempre estaban ligados---eran pésimas noticias en el mundo de malas noticias en que se movía Harry.

Sí, investigaría como había prometido, pero no creía desentrañar más de lo que ya lo había hecho---o siquiera si querría hacerlo. En fin, ya se vería en su momento.

De momento, tenía que ir a convertir ese café fantasma en una realidad.


End file.
